Your Highness My Princess
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: "Apakah aku penting untukmu? Jika iya, maka ajari aku semua tentangmu..." Mind to RnR? Kaito x Miku, Len x Rin, Gakupo x Luka and Kiyoteru x Yuki! LAST CHAPTER UPDATED! KIYOTERU X YUKI SIDE! Warning Inside! BONUS EPILOG!
1. Kaito x Miku

**HALOOO SAYA KEMBALI DENGAN MULTI-CHAP LAGI XD**

**Kali ini saya mau bahas ya. Langsung saja~ Saya mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat fic ini ketika hati saya sedang berbunga-bunga dan juga karena mendengar lagu Your Highness My Princess-nya Male Vocaloid. Fic ini, yang juga memiliki judul yang sama dengan lagunya, menceritakan kisah cinta empat orang cowok ganteng Vocaloid kesayangan kita ini QwQ #lebaynya kumat #dor **

**Okedeh! Happy Reading, Minna-san! X'D **

* * *

**WARNING! **

**OOC, Rada alay, Full of Romance and full of Lebayness~ **

* * *

**Bagian 1, **

**Kaito x Miku**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

_Ajari aku… hanya untukku_

_[__おしえて __only for me...]_

Laki-laki berambut biru itu menguap lebar sambil menatap beberapa kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya selama dua jam ke belakang. Yang artinya sejak jam dua siang yang lalu dia memeriksa dengan sabar satu persatu data siswa yang di berikan Kiyoteru tadi pagi. Sebagai Ketua OSIS, dia harus memasukkan semua data tadi ke dalam disk khusus data para siswa baru.

Yang artinya, Kaito Shion, harus mendata lebih dari tiga ratus siswa baru. Dan tentunya takkan dikerjakan dalam waktu yang singkat bukan?

"Sial," umpatnya sambil melihat tumpukan kertas yang masih banyak di sampingnya. Masih sekitar lima kelas yang belum dia data dan sekarang sudah jam empat sore. Jam dimana seharusnya dia berada di rumah dan main _Play Station_ seperti biasanya. Namun tidak untuk hari ini.

Dipandangnya langit mendung yang berwarna kelabu dari sisi bahunya—di mana sebuah jendela besar ada di sana. Ditatapnya langit itu. Sepertinya hari akan segera hujan. Ini sudah bulan November dan salju belum turun-turun juga. Bukankah itu aneh? Biasanya sebelum tanggal 15, bulir kecil berwarna putih yang dingin itu sudah membasahi permukaan bumi negeri bunga Sakura ini.

"Yo, Kaito!" suara ceria milik seorang gadis membuat Kaito terlonjak dan mendongak ke arah pintu. Di dapatinya seorang gadis manis berambut hijau _tosca_ dengan gaya _twin tail_ tengah melambai ke arahnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah plastik putih berisi sesuatu. Kaito mengerjap sekali, dua kali…

"Miku kok belum pulang?" Kaito mengangkat kedua alisnya saat gadis itu menutup pintu di belakangnya dan nyengir sambil membentuk huruf 'V' diantara kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Aku memang sering di sekolah sampai jam segini kok! Kaito sendiri sedang sibuk OSIS, ya? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Miku. Kaito mendengus. Kalau pertanyaan itu dilontarkan untuk meledeknya, Kaito akan mendapatkan nilai seratus dari Author.

"Begitulah. Seperti yang kau lihat," tutur Kaito. Miku lalu menandangi tumpukan kertas yang ditulis dengan font kecil-kecil di atas meja Kaito. Gadis itu membeliak lalu menghela nafasnya. Dia maju selangkah untuk melihat-lihat apa saja isi kertas tersebut.

"Benar-benar, deh! Masa' mereka tega sih membuatmu mengerjakan ini semua sendirian? Kemana Kiyoteru?" tanya Miku tak senang. Kaito mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar nada perhatian dari seorang Hatsune Miku, sang diva sekolah yang dikejar-kejar banyak kaum lelaki.

"Dia sudah pulang. Dia bekerja sambilan sebagai guru privat, ingat?" kata Kaito. Miku mengernyitkan dahi tanda berpikir lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Ah! Benar juga! Jangan-jangan karena itu Kaito selalu kerepotan?" tanya Miku dengan nada menebak-nebak. Sementara Kaito hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Begitulah," kata Kaito sambil menghela nafas. Miku mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu mengangkat sesuatu dari tangannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Gakupo? Atau Len?" tanya Miku mengingatkan Kaito pada si Bendahara OSIS—Len Kagamine, dan si Ketua Sekbid, Gakupo Kamui.

"Gakupo sedang ada seminar yang harus dia ikuti. Sementara Len? Ah, aku tidak tahu kemana dia," dengusku. Kedua temannya itu memang tidak berguna di saat-saat begini.

"Ooh begitu. Hahaha! Kasihan sekali sih Kaito!" kata Miku sambil tertawa ngakak. Kaito menghela nafas. Si Ketua Grup Menyanyi ini juga sama-sama sering meledeknya.

"Nih! Buat Kaito!" tiba-tiba Miku meletakkan sebuah teh kaleng dingin di samping Kaito. Anak laki-laki berambut biru itu mengerjap lalu menatap teh kalengan itu. Kemudian dia kembali menatap Miku dengan pandangan sangsi bahwa Miku akan memberikannya. Namun gadis itu menghela nafas gusar dan pelototannya membuat Kaito terkekeh.

"Terima kasih. Tak kusangka Miku bisa manis juga," kata Kaito. Dia mengambil teh kalengan itu lalu membuka tutupnya dan meneguknya.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya aku tidak terlihat seperti gadis manis?" cecar Miku sambil membuka minumannya sendiri dan meneguknya seperti Kaito.

Kaito terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Ia tahu Miku hanya bercanda. Tapi kenapa dadanya terasa hangat? Mengapa perasaannya terasa lebih ringan? Diperhatikannya wajah Miku yang manis. Gadis itu tengah bersiul-siul sambil mendengungkan sebuah lagu yang Kaito kenal. Miku Hatsune, teman sekelasnya yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya.

Merebut hatinya… sampai ke akarnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Miku galak sambil memelototi Kaito yang terlonjak lagi. Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sikap salah tingkah—karena tertangkap basah telah memerhatikan Miku tadi—lalu terkekeh.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja… Miku manis sekali," katanya dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh. Namun Miku malah memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Gadis itu menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk lalu menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Be-berisik! Kaito bodoh!" katanya. Kaito tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Dia mendekati Miku lalu melingkarkan kedua lengan kokoh panjangnya di pinggang Miku dengan sikap sayang.

"Aku serius...," kata Kaito. Dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdegup kencang saat dihirupnya wangi rambut Miku yang menenangkan. Membuatnya serasa memiliki dunia ini hanya berdua dengan Miku…

"Kaito…,"

**BRAK!**

"Uwaaa~ Maaf aku telat! Maaf! Maaf! Ma—" tiba-tiba sosok laki-laki berwajah imut berambut kuning memasuki ruangan dan cengo melihat pemandangan di depannya—membuat Kaito langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Len! Ketok dulu, dong!" pelotot Kaito kali ini. Len yang sempai melihat adegan tadi hanya bisa terkekeh sambil nyengir tidak bersalah.

"Maaf, deh. Lain kali Ketua jangan berbuat mesum di sini, dong," kata Len tak mau disalahkan. Lalu dia sontak berbalik lagi.

"Maaf kalau ganggu. Silakan lanjutkan!" Len nyengir jahil tanpa mempedulikan Miku yang sudah siap-siap melemparnya dengan sepatu kets putihnya.

Suara pintu ditutup terdengar. Dan keheningan menyelimuti Kaito dan Miku.

"Miku, maafkan aku… tadi aku—" dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Kaito. Membuat si pemilik pipi mengerjap kaget dan memegangi pipinya. Kecupan lembut dari seorang Hatsune Miku yang selama ini diimpikannya kini menjadi kenyataan. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Miku…?"

Tak ada jawaban. Gadis itu sibuk tersenyum lembut dengan wajah memerahnya yang manis. Membuat Kaito tak tahan untuk menjadikannya miliknya. Milik Kaito satu-satunya. Hatsune Miku, yang selama ini disukainya. Disayanginya dengan sepenuh hati…

Maka tanpa ragu, Kaito mendekapnya—mendekap gadis nomor satunya itu. Saat itu, ia tahu bahwa gadis itu miliknya. Dan takkan berubah… bahkan jika takdir meminta. Terlebih ketika kedua tangan Miku membalas pelukan itu dengan sama hangatnya.

"… Katakan," bisik Kaito di telinga Miku. Gadis itu mendongakan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Kaito lalu menatap mata hijau itu. Biru bertemu hijau…

"Katakan… bahwa kau mencintaiku…," pinta Kaito dengan nada lembut. Gadis itu tertawa kecil lalu memukul lengan Kaito dengan sikap main-main.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Sudah jelas kan!" kata Miku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kaito tertawa kecil melihatnya lalu tawanya berhenti saat Miku menatapnya dalam-dalam,

"Aku suka Kaito."

Dan tiga kata yang menyatukan Kaito dan Miku mulai detik ini dan selamanya…

**Di luar Ruang OSIS... **

****"Hahaha, akhirnya si Ketua jadian juga!" kekeh Gakupo. Rupanya dia sudah pulang seminar dan dirinya tertarik begitu Len menceritakan apa yang ditemukannya di ruang OSIS tadi. Mereka berdua tahu, teman mereka si Ketua OSIS itu sangat menyukai Miku. Seperti kebanyakan laki-laki di sekolah itu.

"Haa... syukurlah! Kukira tadi aku bakal benar-benar disambit sama Miku!" kata Len. Gakupo terkekeh.

"Kaito saja bisa dapat cewek... aku kapan ya?" tanya Gakupo lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Orang mesum sepertimu nggak ada yang mau!" ledek Len.

Sementara mereka tidak menyadari, takdir Tuhan mengenai orang yang mereka sukai biasanya selalu ada di dekat mereka bukan?

**Kaito x Miku**

**OWARI**

**BERES JUGAAA HAHAHAHAHA XD **

**Bagaimana? Lebay? Alay? Atau Kaito terlalu nyosor? #ditabok Kaito FC **

**Oke deh, saya bakal lanjut ke Bagian dua yaitu duo makhluk kuning yang imut dan lucu itu, Len x Rin! Sabar yaaa tunggu di chap depan untuk fans pairing mereka~ **

**Minta reviewnya? :'3 #tunjuk kotak review di bawah **


	2. Len x Rin

**Seneng tuh ya kalo bisa update cepet kayak gini. TwT #apaan sii.**

**Sumpah saya seneng banget kemaren mendapatkan review-review yang antusias terhadap fic ini. Terharu loh. Beneran deh QAQ #pelukcium readers satu-satu #ditabok massa. **

**Ehem, sesuai janji... saya bikin Chap ini untuk Len dan Rin. Duo makhluk kuning yang selalu merebut hati saya QwQ'' #pamerin semua koleksi Len sama Rin. **

**Okedeh. Happy Reading, Minna! XDD**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**OOC, Rada alay, Full of Romance and full of Lebayness~**

* * *

**Bagian Dua, **

**Len x Rin**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Untukku, ini adalah sebuah rahasia..._

_[私にとって、それは秘密です...]_

Suara musik _shuffle_ memenuhi penjuru ruangan empat kali delapan meter yang ada di dalam sebuah gedung sekolahan. _Stereo_ hitam yang menjadi penunjang suara kerasnya musik membuat suasana bertambah menyenangkan dan terkesan _cool_. Kalau kau mengerti maksudku, ruangan berisik tadi dibuat khusus untuk ekstrakulikuler _Shuffle_.

"Keren, Len!" suara sorakan seorang laki-laki berambut biru menyerukan nama temannya yang sedang ber-_shuffle_ ria di tengah ruangan. Di sebelahnya, seorang perempuan berambut hijau _tosca_ ikut bertepuk tangan pada laki-laki yang tadi disebut Len—yang berambut kuning, dikuncir _ponytai_l dan sangat terlihat berkilau di antara penari _shuffle_ lainnya.

Len Kagamine tersenyum miring sambil melambai ke arah Kaito Shion dan Miku Hatsune—si Ketua OSIS dan si Ketua Grup Musik yang baru-baru ini jadian. Len yang menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS dan juga merupakan anggota dari kegiatan ekstrakulikuler Shuffle yang cukup populer di sekolah mereka.

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu kini tengah mengenakan pakaian khusus untuk latihannya—baju hitam polos dengan celana _jeans_ yang sewarna dengan bajunya—simple. Tapi keren.

Itulah dia.

"Len keren banget yaa!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah keriting dikuncir dua yang dikenali sebagai Kasane Teto. Di sebelahnya Akita Neru mengangguk-angguk.

"Nggak nyesel deh aku ikut ekskul ini demi ngecengin Len!"

Len menghiraukan semua komentar gadis-gadis itu. Dan menghiraukan tatapan sirik teman laki-lakinya yang juga sedang berusaha mengimbangi kekerenan Len dalam menari _shuffle_ yang memang tidak mudah itu. Kalau kau sering melihatnya di _Youtube_, tentu saja belajar _shuffle_ tidak semudah kelihatannya.

Dan... komentar para gadis tadi? Apa peduli Len? Lagipula... akhir-akhir ini _mood_nya sedang jelek sekali.

"Yak! Hari ini cukup sampai di sini!" Gumo-sensei bertepuk tangan tanda latihan telah selesai. Musik dimatikan dan berganti dengan alunan musik _jazz_ yang menenangkan. Beberapa lalu-lalang terdengar berisik untuk segera mengambil handuk dan mandi—membersihkan peluh yang menempel pada tubuh mereka.

"Haaaa, capeknya!" seru Len sambil mengambil air mineral dari tasnya. Dibukanya tutup botol air mineral itu lalu Len langsung meneguk setengahnya.

"Itu tadi keren sekali, Bro," tepuk Kaito pada bahu Len. Walaupun Kaito bukan anggota ekskul _Shuffle_, dia tetap bisa masuk karena jabatannya sebagai Ketua OSIS.

"Iya. Len cepat sekali belajar!" puji Miku. Len terkekeh.

"Apa? Miku jangan muji dia, dong!" protes Kaito sambil menunding Len yang kini kembali meneguk air mineralnya.

"Suka-suka akulah! Weeeee," Miku menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kaito yang kini asik mencubit kedua pipi putih Miku yang semakin memerah.

Len menatap adegan tadi sambil memasang wajah bosan. _Please_, deh. Ini baru satu bulan sejak mereka jadian. Kenapa sih mereka harus mengumbar kemesraan di mana-mana tanpa merasa risih berpacaran begitu di depan banyak orang?

Len sendiri tak habis pikir.

"Kalian ini... tidak ada henti-hentinya, ya," gumam Len sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kaito yang masih mencubiti pipi Miku memelototi Len.

"Miku kan sekarang milikku! Nggak apa kan?" tunding Kaito pada Miku yang ikut melotot lalu tertawa-tawa saat Kaito menampakkan ekspresi kocak.

"Haa, terserahlah." Len memutar kedua bola matanya dan berdiri, mengambil handuk dan baju gantinya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi yang tersedia khusus untuk para anggota ekskul _Shuffle _di pintu kiri pojok ruangan.

Suara _shower_ dinyalakan terdengar saat butiran-butiran air itu terpantul dari lantai kamar mandi putih yang dingin dan bersih itu. Len memajukan dirinya selangkah untuk merasakan butiran air hangat itu membasahi ubun-ubunnya, merasakan kehangatan air itu dengan kulit kepalanya dan membiarkan aliran air itu membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Len memejamkan mata saat aliran air hangat itu mulai membasahi wajahnya yang tampan. Ia menghela nafas berat saat mengingat adegan 'oh-betapa-mesranya' Kaito dan Miku tadi.

Cinta?

Len tersenyum sinis sambil mengambil sabun mandi berwangi _mint_ yang ada di sebelahnya dan membalurkannya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat buih-buih putih yang wangi memenuhi aroma penciuman Len.

Sudah lama sekali Len tidak merasakan cinta. Kehangatan dari seorang gadis yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan perasaannya terasa hangat... padahal Len sangat populer. Namun tak satu gadispun yang menarik perhatian Len. Karena bagi Len... apa sih menariknya terikat hanya dengan satu gadis? Dia sudah menjelajahi banyak sekali jalan percintaan yang dilaluinya bersama gadis-gadis yang berbeda karakter antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

Lalu dia dapat menyimpulkan...

Apa menariknya berpacaran dengan ikatan? Lebih asik pacaran tanpa ikatan. Kau bebas dekat dengan siapa saja. Dan semua gadis itu spesial untukmu. Itulah yang Len pikirkan, sehingga mantan-mantannya selalu cewek yang lebih tua.

Entahlah. Apakah Len sebenarnya benar-benar perrnah merasakan perasaan cinta atau hanya untuk memanipulasi dirinya yang kesepian saja?

Kini Len kembali membasuh tubuhnya yang tadi digeluti dengan buih sabun agar meluruh—masuk ke dalam got yang ada di dekat _shower_ dan membiarkan tubuh Len kembali bersih dari sisa-sisa sabun tadi.

Kini Len mengambil handuk yang diselipkannya di kenop pintu dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu membalut handuk itu di pinggangnya dan keluar.

Ah, sudahlah... Apakah cinta penting dipikirkan sekarang?

Len memakai baju gantinya. Khusus untuk musim dingin... karena hari itu dingin sekali dan Len merasa gemetaran sehabis mandi tadi.

Len memakai celana _jeans_ hitamnya yang tadi dan memakai baju putih polos—tak lupa jaket tebal berwarna hijau tua kesayangannya dan syal berwarna kecokelatan. Begitu merasakan kehangatan yang tecipta dari baju itu, Len menghela nafas. Rasanya jauh lebih baik.

Dia lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah tadi. Setelah itu, dia mengikatnya menjadi _ponytail_ seperti biasanya.

"Yo, Len!" Gakupo tiba-tiba muncul membuat Len mendongak sekilas. Kini Len tengah mengenakan sepatu hitamnya yang biasanya dia gunakan ke sekolah lalu kembali menalikan sepatunya tanpa memberi jawaban pada Gakupo.

"Habis ini kita makan di tempat biasa yuk! Aku juga mengajak Kaito dan Miku!" ajak Gakupo. Len terdiam sejenak lalu kembali menalikan sepatunya yang satu lagi. Setelah selesai, Len mendongak pada Gakupo, tersenyum minta maaf dan menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku. Hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut," kata Len. Raut kecewa tampak di wajah Gakupo.

"Oh? Kenapa?" tanya Gakupo. Len lalu kembali terdiam sebelum menjawab dengan nada penuh misteri.

"Ada tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi...," kata Len dengan nada menggantung—seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah! Jaa!" Gakupo melambai dan keluar dari sana. Diikuti Len beberapa saat setelahnya.

Nah, penasaran kemana Len beranjak? Mari kita ikuti...

Sepanjang koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi itu, Len berjalan sambil meniup-niup tangannya yang terasa dingin. Demi Tuhan, salju saja belum turun bulan ini tapi kenapa udaranya dingin sekali? Len lalu menatap langit kelabu. _Mungkin akan turun salju_, pikir Len.

"Kyaa! Itu Len!" bisik-bisik anak kelas satu dihiraukan oleh Len. Dia hanya terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti ke suatu tempat...

Len menghentikan kegiatan berjalannya ketika dia tiba di depan sebuah pintu dengan plang kecil di atasnya, **'RUANG KESEHATAN'** ditulis dengan huruf kanji. Len menarik nafasnya sebentar lalu memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia melongokan kepalanya dan memanjangkan lehernya—seperti mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang.

Dan di sanalah dia.

"Ah, Kagamine-kun! Hari inipun kau datang, ya! Baru selesai latihan _Shuffle_ ya?" suara lembut namun ceria membuat Len tersenyum.

Seorang gadis berambut sama sepertinya—_honey blond_, bermata biru, berwajah manis dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya kini tengah melambai ke arahnya. Jaket sekolahnya diikatkan di pinggangnya.

Dada Len menghangat seketika menatap senyuman seorang Rin Kagami. Seorang anggota Komite Kesehatan. Yang juga merupakan temannya dari kelas sebelah.

Perasaan hangat... yang sudah lama tidak Len rasakan. Getaran-getaran yang membuncah di dada yang selalu Len tunggu-tunggu...

Len lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi di sebelah Rin yang kini tengah menaruh tisu-tisu gulung di atas rak lemari.

"Rin sendiri... lagi-lagi disuruh menjaga ruangan, ya," kekeh Len sambil menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Rin menatap Len sekilas lalu tersenyum manis sambil ikut tertawa.

"Habisnya guru kesehatan ngilang terus, sih... kalau dibiarkan kosong, nanti banyak orang yang melakukan adegan-adegan tidak senonoh di sini lagi!" gerutu Rin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha. Rin bisa saja," cengir Len. Dari seantero gadis yang berusaha terlihat manis di depan Len, hanya Rin yang terlihat _natural_—seolah-olah gadis itu menantang Len dengan tidak menunjukkan perasaan suka pada Len seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya.

Dan Len, sangat suka tantangan.

Karena itulah akhir-akhir ini Len juga sering mengobrol dengan Rin. Menyempatkan diri datang ke Ruang Kesehatan walau tidak ada yang sakit dan tidak ada keperluan mendesak... Len ingin melihat gadis itu. Walau hanya melihatnya saja, Len sudah merasa tenang. Dan nyaman...

"Tapi, apakah Len tidak lelah? Ya, OSIS. Ya, _Shuffle_... memangnya kesehatan Len tidak terganggu?" tanya Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap Len yang kini menggeleng.

"Tidak kok. Aku sudah terbiasa dibuat kerepotan begini. Hahaha," yang dikatakan Len memang benar. Tidak ada wakil bendahara. Makanya jika ada acara, dia sering direpotkan untuk membuat proposal _budget_ tiap acara sekolah. Yeah, walau Len memang mempelajari Akuntansi, tapi bukan berarti semua pekerjaan mengenai uang harus di hadapkan kepada dia, bukan?

"Ah, rupanya begitu... Uuu~ kasihan sekali. Cup, cup," Rin menepuk-nepuk kepala Len sambil menundukkan badannya.

**DEG. **

Itulah yang jantung Len detakkan saat jemari Rin menyentuh kepalanya. Len mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah manis itu yang kini berlipat kali lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu nggak semangat... ada apa?" tanya Rin masih dengan senyuman manis itu. Suaranyang tulus membuat Len tertegun. Bukan, bukan nada yang dibuat-buat agar terlihat peduli... Oh, nada itu... nada perhatian yang hanya Rin berikan untuk Len...

Bolehkah Len berharap begitu?

"Tidak apa-apa..." bisik Len tanpa sadar. Dirinya masih terlalu kaget dengan perasaan panas yang membara, membakar—seperti cinta... seperti rasa ingin memiliki. Padahal Len pikir, dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.

Namun sentuhan Rin berbeda.

"Oh?" Rin mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu pandangannya tertuju ke arah jendela dan matanya sukses membesar.

"Salju!" serunya. Dia berjalan melewati Len yang masih terpaku. Dibukanya jendela itu. Rin lalu tertawa kecil saat mengayunkan tangannya di luar jendela dan merasakan butiran salju di jemari lentiknya.

"Pantas hari ini dingin~! Waa~!" Rin tertawa-tawa sambil memainkan salju di tangannya yang diayun-ayunkan.

Len lalu menggedikan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap ekspresi Rin yang ceria itu.

Padahal Rin sama sekali bukan tipe Len. Cewek yang seumuran, kadang kekanakan, tidak terlalu cantik, tidak punya bakat yang menonjol... namun Rin... Rin yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya.

Entah kenapa...

Len lalu berdiri. Berjalan pelan mendekati Rin yang masih berasyik-masyuk dengan salju pertama di tahun itu.

... Len memiliki keinginan untuk memonopoli Rin sendirian... memonopoli gadis itu hanya untuknya.

**GREP!**

Tanpa peringatan tangan Len menangkap tangan Rin yang sedang asyik bermain dengan salju. Gadis itu tersentak lalu mendapati dirinya tengah sangat dekat dengan Len. Sambil menyusupkan jemarinya sendiri di antara sela-sela jari Rin, Len menatap mata biru itu dalam-dalam.

"L-Len?" panggil Rin dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Len menatap wajah itu lama-lama. Semakin ditatap, semakin Len ingin memilikinya... seutuhnya!

"Rin..." panggil Len dengan nada lembut—nada yang tidak pernah digunakannya untuk wanita manapun sepanjang perjalanan cintanya yang lalu—seolah itu bukan suaranya. Namun suara hatinya yang berbicara...

Berbicara agar menjadikan Rin yang ada dalam pelukannya untuk dijadikan miliknya seorang...

Len lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Rin yang kini sudah memerah total saat jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

"... Aku menyukaimu..." lanjut Len.

Tinggal mendekat satu senti lagi, maka akan Len temukan jawabannya...

**Len x Rin**

**OWARI**

**Sebenernya bagian akhirnya itu saya ngambil dari komik "You are Completely Mine" karya Kaori-sensei. Tapi awal-awalnya saya bikin sendiri. Semoga ini cukup manis... ABISNYA SAYA NGAREPNYA INI BAKALAN JADI FIC YANG MANIS BANGET TAPI TERNYATA JADINYA BEGINIII QAQ SAYA PAYAH SEKALII AAA D'X #dor **

**Next Chapter : Gakupo x Luka **

**Okeh. Saya minta reviewnya dong? TwT'' **

**#tunjuk kotak di bawah. QwQ**


	3. Gakupo x Luka

__**Halo semua~ saya kembali mengapdet fic ini setelah kemaren saya lebih mementingkan "Voodoo Child" dulu dibanding ini~ #ditabok massa.**

**Ehem. Jujur ya. Menurut saya chap ini yang paling manis dan romantis. Soalnya saya membuatnya juga dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga dan senang bukan kepalang! XD #curhat dulu. **

**Ditambah, chemistry GakuLuka itu punya ciri khas sendiri. Gakupo yang baka dan Luka yang tsundere... kombinasi yang sempurna banget kan ya?~ :3 #apanya**

**Okedeh, Selamat membaca! **

* * *

**WARNING!**

**OOC, Rada alay, Full of Romance and full of Lebayness~**

* * *

__**Bagian Tiga,**

**Gakupo x Luka **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Apakah aku penting untukmu? _

_[__ぼくはどうして特__别での__?]_

Gadis berambut merah muda yang sangat cantik keluar dari kelas dengan wajah kusut dan kesal. Sambil menghentakkan kaki keras-keras di sepanjang koridor sekolah, bibirnya terus bergerak-gerak tak teratur dengan menggumamkan omongan-omongan kasar yang tak selayaknya dia katakan terlalu keras—gusar. Itulah yang dirasakan olehnya.

"Ohime-samaaaa~! Tunggu samurai kesayanganmu ini, dooong~!" suara nyaring dari seorang laki-laki berambut ungu panjang ala samurai tampak mengejar sang gadis dari belakang. Gadis itu tidak menoleh. Malah terkesan tidak peduli. Terus dilangkahkan kakinya tanpa mempedulikan si pemuda tadi.

"Luka-chan! Tunggu!" teriak laki-laki itu lagi. Gadis yang bernama Luka itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik dengan wajah yang sama—gusar.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel _'chan'_!" seru Luka dengan nada tidak senang.

Gakupo Kamui berhenti tepat di hadapan Luka Megurine, si gadis paling cantik satu sekolahan lalu nyengir tak bersalah sambil menggedikan bahunya.

"Apa salahnya? Bagiku panggilan itu sangat cocok untukmu! Atau... kau tidak suka? Mau kupanggil Ohime-sama saja?" tanya Gakupo dengan wajah polos—dan masih dengan cengiran khasnya.

Luka memijat dahinya yang terasa berkedut pusing menahan emosi, marah dan jengkel yang berlebihan. Ditatapnya laki-laki tadi dengan ekspresi dingin ala Luka yang biasanya lalu disilangkan tangannya di dada. Dia mengangkat dagunya dengan gaya angkuh.

"Seharusnya kau panggil aku 'Oujo-sama' sekalian!" kata Luka dengan nada jutek. Mata Gakupo berbinar.

"Ah! Panggilan itu lebih cocok untuk Luka-chan! Baiklah! Mulai sekarang Luka-chan akan kupanggil 'Oujo-sama' seperti keinginanmu!" kata Gakupo tidak menyadari bahwa gadis di hadapannya kini menggigit bibirnya menahan marah. Demi Tuhan, Luka cuma bercanda tadi!

"Kau bodoh! Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Tidak terdengar begitu di telinga hamba, Oujo-sama~"

"Jangan gunakan nada itu padaku!"

"Nada apa? Apakah hamba salah bicara?"

"Berhenti ber-hamba-hamba! Kau menjijikan!"

"Apa salahnya? Hamba hanya ingin memuja kecantikan Oujo-sama sepanjang waktu saja~"

"Apa sih?! Kampungan sekali!"

"Tega sekali Oujo-sama menghina rakyat jelata seperti hamba...,"

"Bukan begitu! Jangan panggil aku 'Oujo-sama'! Tadi itu aku serius hanya bercanda!"

"Tapi panggilan itu cocok sekali untukmu, Luka-chan! Hamba bersumpah demi wajah hamba yang tampan sekali ini!"

"Oh, astaga!" Luka menepuk dahinya yang terasa memanas. Entah dia harus menghadapi Gakupo dengan cara apa lagi. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Gakupo Kamui selalu mengejar-ngejar seorang Luka Megurine sejak tahun pertama dia sekolah di sini. Dan juga bukan rahasia umum bahwa Luka, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan aksi-sok-romantis Gakupo yang sering kali gagal.

Namun anehnya, dari seantero laki-laki yang mengantri untuk jadi pacarnya, dia hanya menanggapi Gakupo saja.

"Kenapa, Oujo-sama? Jangan terpesona dengan ketampanan hamba, dong!" kata Gakupo sambil mengedipkan matanya membuat Luka bergedik.

Oke, sekarang Luka tahu kenapa dia hanya menanggapi Gakupo. Laki-laki ini jelas-jelas sangat menyebalkan dan juga menjengkelkan! Narsis, pula!

"Menjijikan! Aku bahkan tidak mau melihat wajah jelekmu itu!" seru Luka sadis.

"Ah, yang benar saja! Mana mungkin Oujo-sama berkata begitu? Aku ini jelas sangat tampan!" balas Gakupo dengan nada percaya diri yang berlebihan.

Tidak salah juga sih kalau Gakupo Kamui adalah salah satu cowok paling keren di sekolah ini. Apalagi jabatannya sebagai Ketua Sekbid dan sering menang dalam pertandingan Judo serta merta membawa nama baik sekolah mereka. Tak heran juga banyak gadis yang ingin jadi pacarnya walau fansnya tidak sebanyak Kaito Shion si Ketua OSIS, apalagi Len Kagamine si playboy dari kelas 2. Yah, walau kabarnya sekarang Len sudah jadian dengan Rin Kagami.

Namun tetap saja, Gakupo Kamui keren.

"Bodoh!" bentak Luka setelah tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Gadis cantik itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Gakupo dengan masih menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Lalu seorang gadis berambut gelombang pirang yang berwajah imut berjalan dan menghampiri Gakupo.

"Jangan biarkan dia pergi, dong, Gakupo-kun! Setidaknya kau harus kejar dia!" kata gadis Korea yang dikenali bernama SeeU itu. Cengiran manisnya membuat Gakupo terkekeh.

"Nanti tambah aku dibentak-bentak sama dia," keluh Gakupo.

"Siapa peduli? Kalau Gakupo-kun suka sama Luka, seharusnya kau kejar dia!" kedip sebelah mata gadis itu membuat Gakupo tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, kau benar juga! Baiklah! Luka Oujo-samaaaa~ tunggu hambaaaa~" dan ngacir begitu saja meninggalkan SeeU yang terkekeh lirih.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Gakupo-kun...," bisik SeeU sambil tersenyum sedih melihat pemandangan menyakitkan sekaligus membahagiakan di depannya—saat orang yang kau sukai mengejar gadis lain. Kau sakit. Tapi kau tersenyum ketika melihatnya tersenyum juga...

Tanpa berusaha mempedulikannya, SeeU memasuki ruang kelasnya sendiri.

"Apa?! Kenapa mengikutiku?!" bentak Luka begitu sadar bahwa Gakupo mengikutinya.

"Umm… aku pikir Oujo-sama perlu ditemani? Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Oujo-sama baik-baik saja sampai tujuan kok~" kata Gakupo sambil nyengir. Luka mendengus lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Namun tentu saja langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru sama dengan langkah kaki panjang Gakupo yang sedang berjalan secara normal.

Luka menghela nafas.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, tahu! Kau kira aku ini anak kec—WAAA!" Luka tidak sengaja tersandung kayu panjang yang melintang di tengah jalan dan bersiap untuk jatuh. Luka memejamkan matanya—bersiap menerima kesakitan dari lantai yang dingin dan keras itu.

**GREP!**

Sebuah tangan kokoh menangkap tubuh Luka agar tidak terjatuh. Luka perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Gakupo tepat di depan wajahnya. Matanya membeliak seketika. Diperhatikannya wajah itu. Tampan. Sangat karismatik.

Luka memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan segera melepaskan diri dari tangan Gakupo.

"Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih?" tanya Gakupo sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika Luka berbalik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"A-aku tidak minta bantuanmu," desis Luka judes sambil melirik sedikit Gakupo.

"Well, setidaknya Oujo-sama harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu, dong~" kata Gakupo sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan cengiran khasnya. Luka menghela nafas lalu menatap Gakupo dengan wajah datar.

"Terima kasih."

Sudah. Begitu saja.

Luka lalu bersiap melangkah meninggalkan Gakupo ketika tersadar pergelangan kakinya sakit sekali saat dia melangkah untuk berjalan.

"Auw!" Luka membungkuk sedikit untuk memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang terasa nyeri. Mungkin terkilir.

"Oujo-sama kenapa? Terkilir, ya?" Gakupo segera berjalan mendekati Luka dan menatap wajah cantik yang kesakitan itu. Namun Luka langsung menampakkan ekspresi jutek.

"Ti-tidak kok! Hanya terkilir sedikit! Minggir!" perintahnya dengan nada angkuh.

"Maaf, kali ini hamba tidak bisa menuruti perintah Oujo-sama. Karena Oujo-sama butuh bantuan sekarang," kata Gakupo.

"Duduklah disana. Perlihatkan kakimu," kata Gakupo sambil menunjuk bangku panjang yang terletak di sudut tembok koridor sekolah. Luka melotot menantang namun langsung menurut begitu Gakupo memberinya tatapan serius. Sambil menghela nafas pasrah, Luka duduk di atas bangku itu. Sementara Gakupo berlutut di hadapannya dan meraih kaki kiri Luka yang terkilir tadi.

Tangan Gakupo lalu membuka sepatu merah Luka dan memijat pelan pergelangan kakinya.

**DEG.**

Luka merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dirasakannya hangat jemari Gakupo mengecek pergelangan kakinya dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya tidak terlalu parah. Sampai di rumah nanti, Oujo-sama harus mengompresnya dengan air dingin agar tidak membengkak," nasehat Gakupo akhirnya. Dia meletakkan kaki Luka dan memasangkan kembali sepatu merah Luka pada kaki kecil itu. Membuat si pemilik kaki menahan nafasnya agar jantungnya tidak meledak saat itu juga.

"Y-ya! A-aku juga tahu, kali!" seru Luka sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Gakupo hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap reaksi Luka.

"Oh? Oujo-sama mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Gakupo. Luka mengangguk.

"Ya. Ini sudah jam 4 sore. Aku akan ketinggalan kereta terakhir kalau tidak cepat," kata Luka sambil bangkit dan berdiri.

"Aku antar," kata Gakupo tiba-tiba. Luka membeliak lalu mulutnya sudah setengah terbuka untuk melakukan protes.

"A-apa?! Tidak mau!" seru Luka.

"Mana mungkin Oujo-sama ke stasiun yang jaraknya sekitar delapan puluh meter dari sekolah dengan kondisi kaki begitu 'kan?" tutur Gakupo.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Ayolah. Hanya sekali ini saja kau membuatku senang masa tidak mau sih?" Gakupo memasang wajah memohon membuat Luka meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Ya-ya sudah!" Luka melipat tangannya di dada. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat Gakupo tersenyum. Senyuman itu tampak sangat tampan…

Ah?! Pikiran apa tadi?!

Fokus, Luka… fokus!

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo! Apa Oujo-sama mau hamba gendong?" Tanya Gakupo dengan ekspresi mesum. Luka melotot lalu memukul bahu Gakupo dengan tas sekolahnya.

Mereka lalu berjalan ke arah parkiran motor. Gakupo mengambil kuncinya dan berjalan pada sebuah motor besar berwarna ungu tua. Laki-laki itu mengambil helm untuk dirinya sendiri di bagian jok dan memberikan satu helm penumpang pada Luka yang menatap helm itu dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa? Oujo-sama takut hamba bawa lari, ya?" tanya Gakupo. Luka menelan ludahnya merasa perkataan Gakupo tepat sasaran.

"Tidak akan, kok. Akan kupastikan Oujo-sama selamat sampai rumah," cengir Gakupo. Luka mendengus lalu memakai helm itu sambil bersungut-sungut.

Gakupo lalu memasukan kuncinya dan memutarnya sehingga menimbulkan suara mesin yang dinyalakan. Gakupo menunggu sebentar lalu menaikkan standar.

"Ayo naik, Oujo-sama," kata Gakupo. Luka menghela nafas lalu duduk di belakang Gakupo.

"Pegangan yang kencang, ya," kata Gakupo. Luka menggeleng dan memegangi pegangan di belakangnya.

"Aku pegangan ke sini saja!" kata Luka dengan nada jutek. Gakupo menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah," balasnya datar. Namun begitu Gakupo menjalankan motornya, Luka langsung tertarik be belakang.

"ASTAGA! KAMI-SAMA! PELAN-PELAN, BODOOOOH!" bentak Luka dengan wajah sangar bukan main. Gakupo memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas. Ya Tuhan, Luka Megurine benar-benar sosok cewek yang sangat sulit dimengerti olehnya.

"Makanya sudah kukatakan berpeganganlah pada pinggangku,"

"T-tapi, tadi kau—"

"Turuti sajalah," pinta Gakupo dengan nada putus asa. Ia sudah mulai bosan menghadapi sikap tsundere dan keras kepala si gadis cantik itu. Luka menggigit bibirnya lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Gakupo. Gakupo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dan kendaraan bermesin beroda dua itu melesat meninggalkan arena sekolah.

* * *

Suara deru mesih dimatikan terdengar di depan rumah besar berwarna krem-putih dengan model minimalis. Sebuah motor ungu besar berhenti di depannya. Si gadis berambut merah muda yang ada di belakang seorang pemuda berambut ungu melepaskan helmnya dan turun dari motor. Gadis itu lalu memberikan helmnya pada pemuda di depannya.

"Nih," sodor Luka pada Gakupo hanya menerima helm itu dengan senyuman terkembang. Dia mengangkat kedua alisnya. Luka menghela nafas lagi.

"Terima kasih." katanya dingin. Luka bersiap meninggalkan Gakupo sebelum pemuda itu membuka helmnya sendiri dan tiba-tiba berseru.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Luka membelalakan matanya lalu menatap Gakupo dengan wajah yang sulit digambarkan—aneh, kaget, jengkel dan bingung semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Wajah cantik itu membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun entah kenapa kerongkongannya seperti tersumbat.

"A-aku sudah tahu, kali!" jawaban tidak manis keluar dari bibir Luka. Membuat Luka memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Gakupo mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu jawabanmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Kenapa tidak tahu?"

"Karena… karena ya, aku tidak tahu! Bodoh!"

"Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Be-berisik, ah!"

Gakupo menghela nafas. Dengan berani, laki-laki itu meraih tangan Luka. Gadis itu tidak sempat menghindar karena Gakupo melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin cintamu… aku ingin jawabanmu, Luka…" nada lembut itu membuat Luka terdiam bahkan saat Gakupo menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Luka. Memejamkan mata dan meraih rambut panjang Luka... menghirup wangi rambut Ratu Hati-nya itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu besok di taman untuk memastikan jawabannya… aku akan menunggumu hingga pukul 12 malam. Aku akan menunggumu, terus dan terus menunggumu. Tak peduli mau kau datang atau tidak, aku akan tetap menunggumu hingga tengah malam…," kata Gakupo.

"Jika kau tak datang, maka aku akan berhenti… aku akan pergi dari hidupmu," kata Gakupo dengan nada tulus. Luka tersentak lalu mendongakan wajahnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"A-apa maksudmu?" suara lirih Luka membuat Gakupo menjauh dan kembali tersenyum simpul.

"Kutunggu kau besok. Selamat sore, Oujo-sama…"

Panggilan yang biasanya membuat Luka jengkel itu entah mengapa terdengar begitu manis kali ini...

Luka hanya bisa menatap punggung dan motor itu menjauh seiring waktu menuntunnya untuk bisa berkata jujur tentang apa yang dia rasakan selama ini pada laki-laki itu…

* * *

**Besoknya… **

Hari Minggu ini hujan. Cukup deras.

Namun laki-laki berambut ungu itu duduk di bangku taman dengan payung di atas kepalanya. Dia bersenandung kecil sambil menatap jam tangannya. Ini jam 7 malam. Dan dia sudah menunggu di sana selama lima jam lamanya sejak pukul 2 siang. Namun dia tetap bersabar menunggu si Pujaan Hati walau hujan mulai meradang menjadi ganas.

"Huweeee, mamaaa…." suara tangis bocah laki-laki membuat Gakupo menoleh. Anak laki-laki berpakaian lusuh dengan lumpur dan basah kuyup tampak kepanikan menatap langit kelabu yang menurunkan air dengan derasnya. Bocah itu menggigil kedinginan sambil mengusapkan ujung bajunya pada wajahnya. Bibirnya tengah membiru menahan dingin.

"Oi, Bocah!" seru Gakupo membuat anak laki-laki tadi menoleh.

"Sini!" perintah Gakupo. Bocah tadi melangkahkan kaki ke arah Gakupo.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang, ya?" tanya Gakupo. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. Walau hujan, Gakupo dapat melihat sisa-sisa air mata anak itu. Gakupo menghela nafas saat melihat anak itu kedinginan. Rasa simpatinya timbul.

"Nih," Gakupo menyodorkan pegangan payungnya membuat anak laki-laki tadi menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Pulanglah. Besok kau harus sekolah 'kan?" tanya Gakupo sambil tersenyum tulus. Bocah tadi menganga sedikit.

"Tapi, Kak—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan pedulikan aku," lanjut Gakupo lagi. Anak laki-laki itu mengambil pegangan payung Gakupo lalu memakainya untuk melindungi dirinya dari serbuan air yang berasal dari awan hitam yang menggumpal-gumpal di langit.

"Dan ini juga… pakailah. Kau pasti kedinginan," Gakupo membuka jaket tebalnya yang berwarna hitam lalu memakaikannya pada anak kecil tadi.

"Sudah sana pulang! Sampaikan salamku pada Ibumu!" seru Gakupo saat anak itu berlari kecil meninggalkannya setelah berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya dan berkata terima kasih.

"Heh, ada-ada saja…," kekeh Gakupo sambil menatap jam. Sudah jam setengah sembilan rupanya. Langit sudah gelap dan hujan semakin deras saja membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kalau kehujanan dan basah kuyup… kelihatan seperti cowok baik 'kan?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri di atas pantulan genangan air di bawahnya.

* * *

Luka menatap jam di sebelah meja belajarnya. Ini hari Minggu. Tentu saja dia libur dan seluruh siswa di dunia ini juga pasti libur di hari sakti itu.

Seharusnya dia menikmati akhir minggunya. Namun kenapa dari tadi dia merasa resah?

"Uhh, bodoh…," maki Luka kesal. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Dan cuaca menjadi dingin… sudah berapa lama Gakupo menunggunya?

"… _bahwa hari ini dan besok, hujan deras akan membanjiri Hokkaido dan sekitarnya…"_ suara TV membuat Luka menatap layar TV berukuran 21 inchi itu dengan tatapan yang semakin resah. Hujan deras?

"Hahaha, tidak mungkin dia masih menungguku… sudah jelas hujan deras begini…," kata Luka sambil tertawa. Namun tawa yang keluar bukanlah tawa lepas. Melainkan tawa lirih dan kaku.

Mendadak Luka teringat akan semua kebaikan Gakupo terhadapnya. Dari hal-hal kecil seperti membelikannya minuman sampai ke hal-hal yang berkali-kali sudah menyelamatkan Luka dari marabahaya… laki-laki ksatria yang selalu melindunginya. Bagaikan samurai yang melindungi Tuan Putrinya….

"…_Aku akan menunggumu, terus dan terus menunggumu. Tak peduli mau kau datang atau tidak, aku akan tetap menunggumu hingga tengah malam…,"_

Luka memejamkan matanya. "Oh, Kami-sama… apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya lirih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu menatap jam. Ini sudah pukul 11 malam… dari tadi dirinya melamun dan memikirkan semua tentang Gakupo.

Memikirkan bagaimana laki-laki itu telah mengorbankan segalanya demi dia, memikirkan bagaimana Gakupo yang bertingkah konyol di depannya demi mendapatkan perhatiannya…

Dan memikirkan bagaimana Gakupo bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup.

Luka menatap jendela di hadapannya. Hujan masih deras membasahi bumi. Suara petir ikut menyambar-nyambar saat hujan bertambah deras. Angin kencang menerjang seluruh benda yang dilewatinya tanpa rasa bersalah dan dinginnya terus menerus menusuk-nusuk sumsum tulang.

Tidak mungkin Gakupo masih menunggunya…

Luka membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia harus tidur. Bukankah besok dia harus ke sekolah?

Namun setelah berbalik-balik untuk mendapat posisi yang enak untuk tidur, rasa kantuk itu tak kunjung datang. Pikirannya dipenuhi bayang-bayang Gakupo…

"…_Jika kau tak datang, maka aku akan berhenti… aku akan pergi dari hidupmu,"_

Tidak! Tidak mau! Dia tidak mau Gakupo pergi dari hidupnya!

Mendadak Luka tersentak. Dia duduk di kasurnya. Lalu matanya bertemu pandang dengan jam. Ini sudah pukul 11.56… apakah dia bisa sampai di taman dengan tepat waktu?

Tanpa mempedulikan hujan deras di luar sana, Luka meraih jaket merah mudanya dan mengambil payung, membukanya dan sesegera mungkin berlari keluar rumah menuju taman.

Kini Luka tahu…

Perasaannya pada Gakupo terlalu dalam, sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tidak bisa walau dia sangat ingin.

Bahwa dia, sangat mencintai Gakupo. Setulus hatinya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika tiba di taman. Namun harapannya pupus begitu melihat taman itu kosong melompong. Tidak ada si Samurai Narsis itu di sana. Tidak ada Gakupo Kamui di sana...

"Ah... souka... jadi kau... akan pergi... dari hidupku...?" Luka menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum getir.

"... B-baguslah... jadi... aku tidak perlu... diganggu oleh kau, lagi..." suaranya semakin lirih memandangi tetesan air hujan yang membentuk genangan di tanah.

Sadar atau tidak, air mata itu menumpuk di ujung matanya. Luka mulai terisak. Air matanya terjatuh. Badan Luka bergetar hebat. Dia mendadak merasakan penyesalan yang tiada duanya.

"Kenapa…"

Luka menatap langit hitam. Tatapannya penuh kemarahan dan kesedihan. Air matanya menyeruak membuat bulu mata lentik itu basah, membentuk genangan di kedua pelupuk matanya, membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Kenapa, Kami-sama?! Kenapa Kau lakukan ini semua padaku?! Kenapa Kau tak beritahu dia bahwa aku sangat mencintainya?!" Luka terisak sambil perlahan terjatuh ke tanah basah. Tangisannya semakin hebat lalu berteriak kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa… KENAPA KAU TAK MENGHENTIKAN WAKTU, KAMI-SAMA?! KENAPA TAK KAU PERTEMUKAN AKU DENGAN GAKUPO? APA DIA BUKAN TAKDIRKU?!" ledakan tangisan Luka seakan mengalahkan suara gemuruh petir.

"Biar dia bukan takdirku... _Aku mencintainya_...," lirih Luka sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa dingin... bukan karena air hujan yang terus menerus membasahi tubuhnya. Tapi karena kedinginan aneh yang di rasakan...

Kosong.

"… Benarkah… yang kau katakan itu?" suara yang sangat Luka kenal tiba-tiba terdengar. Berharap bukan halusinasi, Luka menoleh ke belakang. Dia mendapati pemuda berambut ungu, berwajah tampan-tapi-tengil yang sangat dirindukannya setiap saat dengan seulas senyuman yang membius hatinya.

"Gakupo…" panggil Luka.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Membuat Luka juga tersenyum—walau masih dengan air mata. Gakupo meraih gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan hujan membasahi mereka berdua. Menjadi saksi bisu tangis kebahagiaan…

"Benar… aku… aku juga sangat mencintai Luka… Luka tahu itu'kan?" suara itu terdengar begitu dekat di telinga Luka. Luka memejamkan matanya sambil menganggukan kepalanya di bahu Ksatria-nya. Dia ingin masuk ke dalam dunianya lebih dalam lagi… lebih luas lagi… menemukan perasaan yang selama ini selalu dipendamnya…

Dan jam tangan Gakupo terjatuh. Jam itu telah retak tanda dirusakkan dengan sengaja. Dengan jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat… maka Kami-sama _telah menghentikan waktu_.

Agar mereka dapat bertemu dalam ikatan bernama cinta…

**Gakupo x Luka**

**OWARI**

**HUAAAH BERES JUGAA X'D **

**Chap ini yang paling lama saya tulis. Buktinya wordsnya aja sampe banyak begini TwTa**

**Gimana, gimana? Apa ini udah cukup manis? Apa tsundere-nya Luka udah pas? Atau malah kelewat tsundere? #ditabok rame-rame lagi.**

**Untuk Mina Miyaguchi, saya udah menampilkan SeeU sesuai keinginanmu~ walau cuma pemeran gitu doang, tapi saya harap kamu senang X'D **

**Scene terakhir, saya dapat inspirasi ketika hujan dan mati lampu di hari itu. Bangke banget kan? Bisa aja gitu dapet inspirasi pas lagi mati lampu... HUHU ntar di masa depan saya bakal pake tenaga nuklir sekalian biar ga mati lampu terus! #plaaak **

**Okeh, minta reviewnya di kotak bawah boleh kan? :'3 **


	4. Kiyoteru x Yuki

**GELO PARAAAHHH AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA APDET LAGI SETELAH SEMPET KENA WB GARA-GARA GATAU DEH INI CERITA MENDINGAN DIAPAIN UHUHUHU QAQ #dor **

**Tapi setelah saya bersemedi di Gunung Salak, akhirnya saya mendapat pencerahan dari Roro Jonggrang (gatau deh ini ngasal aja ohok) dan menemukan plot yang oke buat fic KiyoYuki yang satu ini. Membuat chapter yang ini, kalo boleh jujur... saya mengalami banyak sekali rintangan. Karena, pertama... saya nggak terlalu tau karakter Yuki yang bener itu gimana. Kedua, saya agak gimanaaa gitu bikin pasangan pedofil gini. Tapi kalo diliat-liat, emang mukanya Kiyoteru agak mirip sama teddy-pedo ya. #DIGAMPAR MASSA.**

**Intinya, Chap ini adalah yang paling tantangan buat saya.**

**Okedeh, Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dari awal sampe akhir kayak gini. Apalagi yang udah review, fave, alerting, dll fic ini. Sumpah saya seneng... saya berterima kasih sekali banget deh pokoknya! TwT **

**ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER! **

* * *

**WARNING!**

**OOC, Rada alay, Full of Romance and full of Lebayness~**

* * *

**Bagian Terakhir,**_  
_

**Kiyoteru x Yuki**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Your Highness, you're my wish...  
[ユアハイネス, ぼくの願いです...]_

Laki-laki berambut coklat berkacamata itu melangkahkan kakinya di lantai koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Ini sudah jam 3 sore. Dia harus cepat untuk mengejar kereta terakhir di stasiun yang letaknya delapan puluh meter dari sekolah. Sambil menengokan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia menghela nafas. Lalu dia menatap kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya. Demi Tuhan, kemana sih orang itu?

"Haaa... pasti pacaran," gumamnya. Lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan yang lumayan besar. Dia lantas memutar kenop pintu yang di atasnya bertuliskan plang **'****RUANG OSIS****'** ditulis besar-besar dengan huruf kanji.

"Oi, Kaito," panggilnya ketika menemukan sosok si Biru di dalam ruangan. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ turut menemani Kaito Shion, sang Ketua OSIS.

"Apa?" tanpa merasa risih sedikitpun, Kaito masih saja merangkul gadis pujaannya itu. Kiyoteru Hiyama menghela nafas. Ini di sekolah lho? Masa Ketua OSIS nya aja tukang pacaran gini?

"Nih," sodor Kiyoteru sambil melemparkan kertas-kertas di tangannya ke atas meja di depan Kaito.

"Datanya harus dikumpulkan besok. Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau ikut campur," ujar Kiyoteru dengan wajah acuh tak acuh. Kaito mengernyit lalu mengambil kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

"Mendadak sekali. Tapi ini sudah kau kerjakan setengahnya, lho. Kau baik sekali. Kalau kau ini perempuan, pasti aku jatuh cinta sekali padamu." cengir Kaito sambil menepuk bahu Kiyoteru. Laki-laki itu mendelik dan bergidik.

"Mengerikan sekali. Hatsune-san, aku benar-benar heran padamu," kata Kiyoteru sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pada Miku yang terkikik geli.

"Tapi maksudku bukan begitu. Sebenernya aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya ini padamu kemarin 'kan? Tapi kaunya tak dengar malah pacaran terus," gerutu Kiyoteru.

"Ah, _nee_~ maaf deh kalau si BaKaito ini sering merepotkanmu karena aku," cengir Miku saat Kaito melempar tatapan protes padanya.

"Memang dia baka, Hatsune-san," kata Kiyoteru. Kaito lalu tertawa dan menyepak kaki Kiyoteru dengan sikap main-main.

"Makanya cari pacar sana! Jangan jomblo terus. Dikira maho, lho. Apa tidak ada salah satu murid yang kau ajar itu gadis yang menarik, Tuan Pedofil?" tanya Kaito sambil terkekeh. Kiyoteru melempar tatapan datar lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Lucu sekali," sinis Kiyoteru lalu membalikan badannya.

"Permisi dulu, ya. Awas kau. Jangan jadikan ruang OSIS jadi sarang pacaran," ancam Kiyoteru. Kaito tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kiyoteru menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

* * *

"Riiin~ cepatlaaah!" suara laki-laki berwajah shota seseorang yang dikenal oleh Kiyoteru terdengar. Dia menggedikkan kepalanya sedikit ke sumber suara dan menemukan Len Kagamine yang tengah melambai ke arah perempuan bernama Rin Kagami.

"Bentar, Len! Syalku copot-copot nih!"

Lalu selanjutnya Kiyoteru melihat Rin berhenti di depan Len yang tengah menaiki motor _sport_-nya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Len lalu mengusap pelan kepala Rin sambil tersenyum—yang langsung dibalas oleh Rin. Selanjutnya Kiyoteru melihat mereka pulang bersama dengan motor _sport _Len tadi.

Haah. Pasangan. Pasangan di mana-mana.

Kiyoteru memasang wajah bosan lalu berjalan menuju stasiun yang sudah ada di depan mata.

Menjalin hubungan cinta?

Kiyoteru mengangkat sedikit bibirnya untuk membentuk seulas senyuman getir.

Entah masih ada menariknya atau tidak di mata seorang Kiyoteru Hiyama mengingat akhir percintaannya yang gagal kemarin. Setelah wanita itu mencampakannya seorang diri, Kiyoteru tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjalin cinta dengan wanita lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk itu. Dia lelah disakiti, saat perasaannya sudah tulus… saat dia menyayangi wanita itu.

Mantannya yang terakhir, meninggalkan dia demi cowok lain yang katanya dia sukai sejak lama. Dan Kiyoteru hanya membiarkannya. Maksudnya, memangnya dia bisa apa? Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melarang kebahagiaan wanita itu…

Ada rasa trauma dan malas menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang dengan mudahnya memakai topeng muslihatnya untuk memikat, membawanya tinggi ke angkasa dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja ke liang bumi. Kau kira hal semacam itu sebuah permainan di masa muda, begitu?

Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali.

Kiyoteru memasukan selembar uang ke dalam loket tiket dan mengambil karcis yang keluar. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah bilik yang menunjukkan lokasi yang ingin dia tuju. Dia punya jadwal mengajar privat hari ini. Letaknya cukup dekat dari rumahnya. Lagipula ini masih pukul 4 sore. Sementara jadwal mengajarnya sekitar pukul setengah 5. Dia tidak akan terlambat.

Gerbong kereta terdengar berisik dengan berbagai macam orang di dalamnya. Kiyoteru menduduki bangku kursinya dan menyerahkan karcisnya pada penjaga karcis.

"_... Jadi kau dari Crypton School? Keren sekali!" _

Kata-kata seorang wanita yang begitu dikenalnya tiba-tiba teringat dalam benaknya. Ya. Benar... dia bertemu wanita yang disayanginya itu di kereta ini, nomor kursi ini... dan pada jam ini pula.

Betapa diingatnya wanita itu begitu cantik, dewasa dan sangat menarik. Mau tak mau, Kiyoteru terjebak dalam pesona wanita itu dan terbuai... terbuai dalam wajah cantik dan tubuh molek yang membayangi setiap detik di dalam benaknya yang tersirat sejuta rindu…

Kalau saja wanita itu tidak mengkhianatinya...

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya—berusaha menghilangkan memori masa lalu. Sudahlah... lagipula kejadian itu juga sudah lama lewat bukan? Sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah saja. Dan membiarkan wanita itu bahagia dengan laki-laki lain pilihannya...

Dan bukannya Kiyoteru tidak tahu.

"_Pemberhentian selanjutnya, Sapporo. Harap turun begitu kereta berhenti..." _suara wanita dari speaker yang ada di dalam kereta membuat Kiyoteru tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya yang sedikit berair. Mungkin karena mengantuk atau lelah. Dia lalu menenteng tasnya, membenarkan syal dan berdiri berjalan menuju pintu keluar bersama rombongan orang lainnya yang juga ingin turun di sana.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar stasiun dan menuju jalan setapak yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah komplek kecil yang terletak di tengah kota Sapporo yang indah. Ini bulan Februari, tapi hawa dingin selepas musim dingin masih terus saja terasa. Padahal, seharusnya festival dan liburan musim panas terdengar lebih mengasyikan, bukan?

Kiyoteru memutar kepalanya ke kiri saat menemukan rumah yang dicarinya. Rumah yang lumayan besar. Kiyoteru lalu memencet bel rumah itu menimbulkan bunyi 'ting-ting' sebanyak dua kali. Lalu seorang bibi berambut keperakan karena usia membukakan pintu.

"Ah, Hiyama-san... Anda sudah ditunggu. Silakan masuk," Kiyoteru tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan. Dia masuk ke dalam.

Rumah itu memang besar, namun ada kesan sepi di dalamnya. Dan Kiyoteru tahu persis kenapa.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga dengan karpet merah yang mewah. Lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'KAMAR YUKI' dengan aksen gambar beruang, es krim dan benda-benda manis lainnya. Kiyoteru mengepalkan tangannya dan mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

"Yuki? Ini aku," panggil Kiyoteru.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, terdengar bunyi 'bak-buk-bak-buk' dari dalam kamar itu. Lalu selanjutnya seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dikuncir dua, memakai jaket merah muda dan rok pendek merah kotak-kotak membukakan pintu. Gadis berusia 9 tahun itu menatap Kiyoteru dengan wajah memerah.

"N-nee! Kiyoteru-kun seharusnya memanggilku 'Manis' atau' Yuki-chan' sekalian dong!" protes gadis kecil itu sambil menggembungkan pipi. Kiyoteru tersenyum simpul.

"Panggil aku 'Sensei'. Kau ini tidak sopan," katanya sambil menepuk kepala Yuki. Gadis itu melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tidak mau! Harus memanggil begitu kepada calon suami 'kan!" kata Yuki. Kiyoteru terkekeh.

"Ya, ya. Baiklah... ayo belajar," ajak Kiyoteru. Namun langkahnya diberhentikan oleh Yuki Kaai, si gadis kecil itu.

"Kenapa responmu hanya begitu? Seharusnya kau bilang 'Aku pulang!' lalu aku akan bilang 'Selamat datang!' dan melepaskan jaketmu!" gadis kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak senang. Kiyoteru menghela nafas. Dia memang tak pernah biasa dengan sikap Yuki yang agak agresif dibandingkan murid lainnya yang dia ajar. Maksudku, well... anak umur 9 tahun membicarakan masalah beginian?

"Baiklah, baiklah... ehm, aku pulang, Yuki-chan!" ulang Kiyoteru sambil berakting layaknya pria yang baru pulang dari kantor ke rumahnya. Yuki tersenyum senang lalu melompat-lompat sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Selamat datang, Kiyoteru-kun! Sini jaketnya!" serunya ceria sambil melepaskan jaket Kiyoteru. Laki-laki itu hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan muridnya.

"Terima kasih. Nah, bisa kita belajar sekarang?" tanya Kiyoteru. Yuki mengangguk puas sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Bagaimana hasil ujianmu?" tanya Kiyoteru. Yuki mengangkat bahunya.

"Bagus seperti biasa. Sensei tahu 'kan?"

Kiyoteru manggut-manggut. Dia memang agak heran mengapa anak sepintar Yuki masih harus diberi les oleh kedua orangtuanya? Kurang apa coba Yuki?

"Baguslah," Kiyoteru mengangkat bahunya. Dia lalu memberikan Yuki secarik kertas berisikan soal-soal matematika.

"Kerjakanlah. Nanti aku periksa. Itu pelajaran kita minggu lalu," kata Kiyoteru. Yuki mengangguk lalu mengambil pensil dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang dibuat Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru memandangi kamar yang terlalu besar untuk anak berumur 9 tahun itu dengan seksama. Di dinding ada gantungan-gantungan anime, kartun dan beberapa benda-benda imut lainnya, jam dan kaca besar serta lemari lalu tempat tidur _queen size_ dengan seprai pink mencolok... benar-benar kamar cewek.

Lalu dialihkan pandangannya pada lantai karpet. Dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Apa ini?" Kiyoteru meraih sebuah buku berwarna pink dan coklat. Tertulis judul 'CARA MEMBUAT COKLAT UNTUK VALENTINE' ditulis besar-besar dengan huruf kanji. Yuki langsung menoleh dan melotot lalu segera meraih buku itu.

"Ja-jangan lihat!" sentaknya.

"Lho, Yuki mau bikin coklat? Ciee, buat siapa?" goda Kiyoteru sambil mengacak pelan rambut Yuki. Wajah kecil itu memerah lalu menyembunyikan buku itu di balik punggungnya.

"A—itu bukan urusan Sensei!" seru Yuki dengan wajah yang sudah memerah total. Kiyoteru tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Yuki.

"Jangan malu-malulah... Yuki sudah besar ternyata," kata Kiyoteru sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Yuki menggembungkan kedua pipinya lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Co-cokelatnya buat Sensei! Makanya aku gak mau Sensei tahu duluan! Tapi rencanaku langsung gagal gara-gara aku teledor menaruh buku itu di sana!" kata Yuki terdengar sebal dan malu. Kiyoteru terdiam.

"_... Cokelat untukmu, Kiyoteru-kun. Daisuki..." _

**DEG. **

Kiyoteru menahan nafasnya sesaat saat mengingat Valentine tahun lalu yang dia lewati bersama wanita itu... begitu hangat, begitu menyenangkan...

"Sensei?" suara Yuki membuatnya tersentak. Kiyoteru mengejap lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, untukku? Yuki baik sekali. Tapi seharusnya Yuki memberikannya pada orang yang Yuki suka," tutur Kiyoteru lembut.

Terjadi keheningan. Kiyoteru menatap gadis kecil itu yang tiba-tiba diam. Sungguh bukan Yuki yang ceria yang selama ini di kenalnya. Yuki menundukan wajahnya, poni di atas dahinya menutupi matanya—sehingga Kiyoteru tak bisa menebak ekspresi gadis kecil itu.

"Yuki?" panggil Kiyoteru khawatir.

"… ka… Sensei…" gumam Yuki. Kiyoteru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Eh?"

"Ak-aku! Aku suka… Aku suka Sensei!" seru Yuki sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dengan wajah memerah. Kiyoteru terdiam sesaat lalu terkekeh.

"Ahahaha… Manis sekali... suka, ya. Polosnya...," Kiyoteru tertawa pelan.

"_Aku suka… Kiyoteru-kun…" _

**DEG. **

Dada itu kembali terasa nyeri mengingat perkataan wanita itu… wanita yang—ah, lupakan…

"Sensei juga suka Yuki, kok. Yuki anak yang manis, cantik… baik lagi. Pasti nanti Yuki menemukan laki-laki yang luar biasa, ya! Heheh," kekeh Kiyoteru lagi. Namun tawanya langsung berhenti ketika melihat Yuki berkaca-kaca lalu air matanya menitik.

"Lho, Yuki kenapa? Sakit? Mananya?" Kiyoteru langsung panik dan meraih tangan Yuki—namun ditepis.

"Hu—huwe... huweeee... Ja-jahat! Sensei jahat! Uhh, huu…" isak tangis Yuki malah membuat Kiyoteru semakin bingung. Jahat apanya?

"Kenap—"

"Jangan perlakukan aku... seperti anak kecil terus!" sentak Yuki. Wajahnya sudah memerah antara tangis dan marahnya. Kiyoteru ternganga melihat anak muridnya yang biasanya kalem dan manis itu kini menjadi emosional begini.

"Aku... aku suka sensei! Layaknya wanita menyukai pria!" seru Yuki lagi. Matanya menunjukkan kesungguhan. Kiyoteru terdiam lalu tersenyum sedih.

Lucu sekali mendengarnya dari anak berumur 9 tahun... begitu polos. Dan apa adanya.

"Terima kasih, Yuki-chan. Namun kau tahu, kau belum mengerti apa itu 'cinta' di usiamu ini," kata Kiyoteru lembut. Diusapnya kepala mungil itu. Dia lalu berdiri.

"Baiklah. Pelajaran kita sampai di sini saja. Sensei pulang, ya?" Kiyoteru tersenyum sambil melambai sebelum sebuah tangan mungil melingkari pinggangnya.

"Jangan pergi, Sensei... aku... aku suka, suka sekali pada Sensei...," suara isak tangis Yuki membuat Kiyoteru tak tega dan berbalik. Berjongkok untuk mengimbangi tingginya dengan anak itu. Lalu dia tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut kepala Yuki.

"Ssssh, iya iya... aku mengerti...," bisik Kiyoteru. Yuki mengerjap. Lalu setitik air matanya turun lagi. Senseinya itu sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Dan Yuki tahu itu.

* * *

Kiyoteru melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang jalan setapak di hadapannya. Hari sudah gelap ketika dia pulang tadi. Namun wajah menangis Yuki masih terbayang-bayang di kepalanya.

"_... aku suka Sensei. Suka sekali...," _

Dadanya terasa menghangat mendengarnya. Ada perasaan senang, lucu... dan cinta dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Eits, tunggu... cinta?

Kiyoteru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Fokus, Kiyoteru. Dia itu muridmu. Bedanya 9 tahun pula. Memangnya kau mau dapat julukan 'pedofil' seperti kata Kaito?

"Lho, Kiyoteru-kun?" suara seksi yang sangat dikenalnya tiba-tiba terdengar. Kiyoteru menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah kecokelatan sebahu, bermata coklat dengan baju kaus ketat yang belahan dadanya rendah dan rok pendek—lengkap dengan kaus kaki panjang jaring-jaring selutut dan dengan cengiran khasnya terlihat. Wanita itu bersama dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan saling bergandengan tangan.

"Meiko...," panggil Kiyoteru menyebut nama mantannya itu. Meiko Sakine mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu melirik laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Ini dia Kiyoteru yang kuceritakan itu, Sayang!" kata Meiko. Laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Senang bertemu," katanya. Kiyoteru tidak menyukai nada laki-laki itu. Terdengar begitu sombong dan arogan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Meiko sambil tersenyum lebar. Tak sadar laki-laki di hadapannya tengah kacau bukan main di dalam benaknya. Kiyoteru memang tahu Meiko meninggalkannya demi pria lain. Namun dia tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya dalam keadaan bersama laki-laki perebut pacar orang itu.

"Baik." jawab Kiyoteru dengan nada getir. Belum cukupkah Meiko menyiksanya terus?

"Baguslah. Ah, ah... aku tak lihat kau punya cewek baru. Aku dan Rinto sedang mesra-mesranya, loh! Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Meiko dengan nada renyah—seperti sengaja menanyakannya lalu mempererat genggamannya pada Rinto.

Rasa sakit luar biasa yang dirasakan Kiyoteru sampai laki-laki itu sulit bernafas. Apa-apaan ini? Semacam lelucon?

"Aku—"

"Aku pacar Kiyoteru-sensei!" tiba-tiba suara cempreng anak-anak terdengar. Kiyoteru mendapati Yuki Kaai masih memakai bajunya yang tadi—rupanya mengikutinya. Astaga.

"Yuki?"

"Yak, benar! Aku pacar Kiyoteru-sensei! Dasar tante-tante jelek!" cibir Yuki sambil memeluk sebelah lengan Kiyoteru. Tatapannya menunding Meiko yang cengo.

"Uhm, apa ini, Kiyoteru-kun? Semacam komedi?" Meiko melirik sinis Yuki yang kini menjulurkan lidahnya tanda menantang wanita itu.

"E-etto... bukan—dia ini—"

"Bukan komedi, Bodoooh! Kau ini udah tante-tante masih bolot juga! Aku ini pacarnya Kiyoteru-sensei! Dan aku seratus kali lebih baik dibanding kau! Udah lemak di mana-mana gitu, lagi! Weeeee," Yuki menjulurkan lidahnya. Meiko melotot lalu membuka mulutnya. Sungguh kurang ajar anak itu!

"Wah, wah. Anak kecil begini sungguhan pacarmu? Aku tak tahu kalau kau segitu depresinya ditinggal olehku lalu menjadi semacam _pedofil_. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau guru memacari muridnya yang masih di bawah umur begini?" nada Meiko semakin sinis tanda tak suka.

"Bukan, itu aku—"

"Tante nggak usah cemburu deh! Menyebalkan! Udah sana pergi. Hus hus!" Yuki mencibir pada Meiko dengan berani. Membuat wanita itu menggeram.

"Sudahlah, Meiko. Dia hanya anak kecil. Ayo pergi," ajak Rinto sambil menarik Meiko yang nyaris meledak itu dari sana.

Begitu mereka sudah jauh, Kiyoteru menatap Yuki dengan tajam.

"Yuki, apa-apaan tadi? Kau tidak boleh begitu!" kata Kiyoteru dengan nada agak keras. Yuki tersentak lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Maa—maafkan aku... aku... aku hanya tak mau wajah Sensei jadi sedih seperti tadi. Aku pikir... wanita tadi jahat... karena... karena dia membuat wajah Sensei jadi murung... aku... aku lebih suka melihat Sensei tersenyum... Ja—jadi... ukh…, " suara itu semakin lirih lalu terdengar suara isak. Kiyoteru memejamkan matanya sesaat.

Betapa polosnya cinta dari seorang anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa-apa...

"Yuki...," panggil Kiyoteru sambil berdeku untuk mengimbangi tinggi gadis mungil itu. Tangisan Yuki semakin menjadi-jadi saat tangan Kiyoteru menepuk kepalanya. Dia mengangkat dagu Yuki untuk menatap wajahnya lalu tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih." bisik Kiyoteru lembut membuat wajah mungil itu memerah. Sisa-sisa air matanya masih terlihat namun dihapusnya.

"Aku... aku akan buktikan bahwa aku bisa menjadi wanita yang diakui Sensei!" tegas Yuki membuat Kiyoteru mengerjap.

"Tunggu aku... 10 tahun lagi, Sensei! Maka aku akan jadi wanita yang kau akui!" seru Yuki sambil berlari meninggalkan Kiyoteru yang masih termangu dengan kejadian barusan.

Tunggu 10 tahun lagi katanya?

Kiyoteru tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. Ah... anak itu. Andai saja perasaan cinta sepolos cinta Yuki Kaai terhadap Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Andai saja semurni dan seputih itu.

Kiyoteru mengangkat bahunya. Sibuk membayangkan Yuki Kaai yang akan datang 10 tahun lagi...

* * *

**EPILOG**

**10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kiyoteru! Kiyoteru!" panggilan itu membuat Kiyoteru Hiyama menoleh mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut ungu ala samurai berlari ke arahnya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendapati Kamui Gakupo terlihat agak panik.

"Apa?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh.

"Bisa tolong pergi ke alamat ini sebentar? Aku harus menemani Luka makan siang hari ini," kata Gakupo sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas. Kiyoteru mengambil kertas itu tanpa melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Memangnya ada masalah apa lagi?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Dia marah padaku minggu lalu karena aku membatalkan janji. Kali ini aku tak boleh membatalkan janji lagi 'dong! Kau tahu sendiri Luka Oujo-sama seperti apa kalau keinginannya tak dipenuhi," gumam Gakupo. Kiyoteru mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu menepuk bahu temannya itu.

"Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku untuknya," kata Kiyoteru. Gakupo menepuk balik bahu Kiyoteru lalu melambai lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar tanpa mengindahkan karyawan lain yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

Kiyoteru menghela nafas. Keadaan tambah ribet dalam kehidupan percintaan Gakupo dan Luka sejak keduanya memutuskan untuk bertunangan bulan depan. Si Oujo-sama itu malah semakin mengekang Gakupo dan marah-marah jika laki-laki itu tidak bisa bersama dengannya barang sebentar saja. Sungguh merepotkan.

Kiyoteru menatap langit biru dari kaca di sebelahnya dengan tatapan nanar.

Kehidupan berlalu. Tahun demi tahun dilakoni seluruh umat manusia tanpa pamrih. Dan di sinilah mereka. Gakupo, Len dan Kiyoteru bekerja di perusahaan yang sama—perusahaan Asuransi yang cukup terkenal di seluruh Tokyo. Dan Kaito? Dia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Miku dan tinggal di Australia untuk pekerjaannya sebagai investor bahan bakar minyak.

"Pasangan sirkus itu kenapa lagi?" tanya Len sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari depan layar monitor komputer di hadapannya. Kiyoteru menggedikan bahu.

"Seperti biasalah... kau tahu," kata Kiyoteru sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Len terkekeh.

"Kau masih belum berminat untuk merasakan kehangatan seorang wanita, eh?" tanya Len sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Kiyoteru tak menjawabnya. Dia sibuk mengecek data yang sudah dia kerjakan.

"Umurmu sudah 28 tahun, Kawan… waktunya kau mencari wanita yang tepat untukmu. Memangnya penggemar wanitamu tidak ada yang menarik hatimu? Atau muridmu dulu?" Kiyoteru sontak menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mendadak teringat muridnya 10 tahun yang lalu...

"Kau sendiri," kata Kiyoteru berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan melankolisnya. "Bagaimana dengan Rin?"

"Lucu kau bertanya. Aku dan dia jarang ada masalah karena... Rinny-ku itu terlalu manis untuk dipermasalahkan~" tutur Len lalu sepertinya ingin kembali ke topok awal.

"Atau... Masih menunggu gadis kecil kenangan 10 tahun lalumu itu? Setia sekali. Kau benar-benar ya, ternyata." cengir Len jahil saat Kiyoteru melotot ke arahnya.

"Berisik," gumam Kiyoteru. Len terkekeh lalu kembali fokus pada kerjaannya.

Kiyoteru lalu menarik kertas yang tadi diberikan Gakupo dan menelusuri alamat yang dimaksud... Lalu matanya membulat sempurna seketika.

Tunggu. Alamat ini?!

* * *

Kiyoteru menatap bangunan lumayan besar di hadapannya. Masih sama seperti dulu. Bedanya, rumah itu terlihat lebih tua...

Dia lalu memencet bel dan terdengar bunyi 'ting-ting' sebanyak dua kali. Suara belnya saja masih sama. Kiyoteru mengangkat sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk seulas senyuman. _De ja vu_… rasanya seperti ini ya?

"Yaa, aku datang!" suara lembut seorang wanita dari dalam rumah terdengar.

Saat pintu di buka, Kiyoteru hampir-hampir tak mengenali sosok di depannya.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus sepunggung, memakai baju rumahan berwarna pink, matanya yang membulat melihat Kiyoteru… wajah manisnya, kulit putih mulus… bibir merah muda itu terbuka setengahnya menatap Kiyoteru lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya karena rasa kaget yang luar biasa.

"Yuki?" panggil Kiyoteru setengah berbisik. Wanita itu mengerjap sekali, dua kali lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kiyoteru-sensei... apa kabar?"

Suara itu telah menandakan pada kedua insan tersebut bahwa takdir selalu membawa mereka kembali. Setelah penantian panjang...

Namun usaha itu tidak sia-sia.

Karena Yuki Kaai yang dulu dan sekarang, adalah Yuki yang selalu Kiyoteru cintai...

**Kiyoteru x Yuki**

**OWARI**

* * *

**Kalo boleh jujur lagi, tadinya saya mau naro Epilog-nya itu di chapter yang beda aja. Jadi saya ada rencana menuliskan kedhiupan mereka 10 tahun kemudian, jadi ada 5 chapter gitu. Tapi berhubung saya udah terlanjur nulis Epilognya juga, kenapa nggak dibuat secara nggak langsung aja tentang kehidupan mereka itu? **

** dan berdasarkan pertimbangan : "Kalo epilog doang mah penting amat pan dijadiin satu chapter VIP gitu?" #PLAK**

**Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menggabungkan Epilognya di chapter ini aja. **

******Mau curhat dikit. Saya bikin ini dalam keadaan nggak terlalu semangat. Karena saya berantem sama si _dia _karena hal yang sangat sangat penting banget : Mendebatkan upil mana yang lebih besar. Dari lobang idung kanan apa kiri? #PLAAAKKK!**

******Tapi sekarang udah baikan kok :3 #iyalah gak penting banget gitu #dor**

**Arigatou Gozaimashu untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca "Your Highness My Princess" karya YandereHachan24 yang rada-rada alay romantis gajelas gini T/T saya senang sekali~! Tanpa para readers sekalian, saya nggak bakal punya semangat untuk menulis ini :'3**

* * *

**Your Highness My Princess,**

**OWARI**

**************Review, please? :'3 #tunjuk kotak di bawah.**


End file.
